


Shut up and dance!

by Paranymph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Frank & Alice's wedding, Jily didn't happen in Seventh year, My First AO3 Post, Short, Translation, Wedding Fluff, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranymph/pseuds/Paranymph
Summary: London, June 1979The wedding of Alice and Frank Longbottom was the perfect occassion for many friendships formed on Hogwarts to be reacquainted. James, Sirius and Remus are still the best of friends and inseparable. But they hadn't seen the rest in quite some time. At the wedding, James sees a good friend and gets the courage again to do something he hadn't done in two years.





	1. Chapter One – Don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shut Up and Dance!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/464528) by Paranymph. 



> Hi there! This is my first post on AO3 and I hope you like it! It's a Jily fanfiction I wrote two years ago in my own language (I'm Dutch). It was a short written for a friend for her birthday and after two years I still like it very much, so I decided to translate it and post it here!  
> And yes, it's based on the song "Shut up and dance" by WALK THE MOON. I heard it on the radio and thought it was an amazing song. And then I totally imagined Lily saying this to James, so this fanfic had to be written.  
> So it's a bit of an AU, because they didn't get a relationship in their Seventh year. It's explained in the story how their relationship was towards the end of their Hogwarts career. Also, Lily became a Healer at St. Mungo's, but James: I have no friggin' clue. I don't what would fit that young man best. I want to say Auror (because he is very much a Gryffindor and with Voldemort and his Deatheaters happening and all), but his Quidditch career was also a thing, so I'm thinking he could be a professional Quidditch player (for some reason I always imagined him to be a coach/analyst in later life if the prophecy hadn't happened). It isn't specified in the story, so I'm going to leave it up to you, the reader, haha.  
> Enjoy!

“Where can I find the groom?” asked James to one of the house elves, who was walking around to serve food at the reception.

Just as the elf wanted to respond, a voice called “Prongsie!” from the back of the hall.  

“Thanks,” said James quickly to the elf and walked towards Sirius, who was waving enthusiastically.

“Where were you?” said Sirius, slightly irritated. James ignored his question.

“Where is he? Did you calm his nerves? Is my job done perfectly?”

“Remus kept his nerves under control. I don’t know how Lily and Mary are keeping Alice calm, but I heard some screams from their room, although it sounded more enthousiastic than scared. By the way, you are doing a horrible job as best man. Remus should get it.”  
James however, was distracted at the moment he heard Lily’s name.

“Eh, what do you mean?”  
Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Don’t even think about it, James. I heard she is on the fifth date with a flattering young man from work.”

“A Healer?” said James disapprovingly. “Didn’t expect that from her.”

“I heard they come as handsome as men can be, those Healers.”  
James was now the one who rolled his eyes.

“Where were we, ah! Remus replacing you as best man.”

“Ha, I would only allow that if Frank wanted it.”

 

“There you are, _finally_!” said a sharp voice. Sirius and James wanted to open the door to Frank’s room. They looked at each other with a smirk, because they knew exactly whose voice this was.

“My apologies, Lily, my parents needed me for an emer-“ James turned around and Lily closed her arms around his neck to pull him in a tight hug.  
James looked at Sirius with a flabbergasted and overwhelmed look, while Sirius was enjoying the moment with a mischievous grin resting on his face.

“It’s good to see you again,’ said Lily, while she hugged him fiercely. James gave Sirius a deadly stare and hugged her back.

“Same for you. Letters aren’t everything.”  
Lily laughed and released him. They had been corresponding by owls after they graduated from Hogwarts.

“How are your parents? What was the emergency?”

“Dad’s health is declining. He is going to be there today, because he has known Frank since his birth and he wouldn’t miss it for the world. But his health isn’t what it used be.”  
Lily gave him a sad but supportive smile.

“I heard your hugs can work miracles, Lils,” said Sirius with a wink.

“Remind me, because I don’t want to take that away from him. Nor your mother,” Lily laughed.

“But we have to go to Frank, he is supposed to have moral support from his Best Man.”

“Yes, I am going to check if Mary and Alice aren’t making a mess. As master of ceremonies you have many responsibilities.”

 

“James!”

“Easy!” Sirius said immediately, standing in front of his friend. “One autograph at a time.”  
Frank grinned for a second, but looked with a serious face at James.

“How is your father doing?”

“He will be there, don’t you worry. He was stabile today and convinced Mother that he has to be here. And I understand him completely. I wouldn’t want to sit still in a chair all day long at his age.”

James’father, Fleamont Potter, had known Frank since he was a baby, because James’ and Frank’s parents were very close friends. James and Frank had always played together as kids when their parents visited each other. At Hogwarts they remained close friends and when Frank asked James to be his best man, James didn’t hesitate to say yes.

Frank patted him on his shoulder. “Good for him,’ he said with a smile. “But you have to change like, _right now_!”

James laughed and walked to the bathroom to change his clothes. When he was halfway done, the door to the hall opened and somebody entered the room, but he didn’t pay much attention to it. After he put on every piece of clothing, he picked up the bow tie from the cupboard and put it around his neck. James looked in the mirror and saw that his hair was untameable, as always. He sighed and ran his hand through it, as it would help to make it less uncontrollable. He opened the door of the bathroom.

“Frank,” said James, whilst exiting the bathroom. “Would it be a crime if the hair of your Best Man would be as messy as this?”  
He ran his hand through his hair again, but everyone laughed. James noticed a higher pitched laughter and saw that Lily was sitting on the bed.

“I think Alice would have all the more reasons to marry me.”  
Lily started to laugh louder, but Sirius, Remus and James looked at Frank, confused to what he meant.

“You didn’t tell them yet?” said Lily, while she sat up straight. She giggled when Frank shook his head.

“Alice said that out of the four of you, she can name three reasons why she fell for Frank and not one of the others.”

“Do we want to know this?” asked Remus, a little uncertain. Lily smiled.

“Oh, I won’t go into any details. But she said she can’t stand James’ messy hair. She even said that she would take it as a personal challenge to tame it. With magic of course.”  
The four men began to laugh simultaneously and Lily grinned. Everyone knew the story of James’ mother, who had tried to comb his hair when he was eight. Long story short, it ends with a little boy crying and a frustrated mother.

“I wish her all the luck in the world with that challenge,” James said, whilst chuckling.

“By the way, Lily,” said Remus. “Don’t _you_ have to change?”

“I am going to change when everything is in order, right before the wedding starts. When I know for sure that nothing can go wrong. I only have to change clothes, my make-up and hair are all done.”  
James chuckled.

“What?” asked Lily and tilted her head a little.

“It’s all so recognizable, how you’re arranging this. It feels like you’re Head Girl again.”  
The corners of Lily’s mouth went up.

“I couldn’t let you do it all by yourself, then? The school would’ve become a big chaotic mess.”

“Hey! I probably would’ve made it a big chaotic mess, but it would’ve been a cosy mess.”  
Everyone in the room laughed, including James.

“Oh,” Lily exclaimed. “Alice send me to get you, James. She wanted to see you, right before the wedding would start.”  
James looked surprised.

“I think she needs a reassurance from a man that she looks amazing. And she knows that you’re not into her-“  
Frank, Remus and Sirius almost fell to the floor from laughing so hard. Lily ignored them and continued.

“-that you’re not into her, so you would be the perfect judge.”

“That’s an understatement,” said Sirius in between his laughs, but Lily and James walked out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter for this fic! Please keep in mind that English is not my first language, but I am open to corrections you might have! 
> 
> Also: I have a tumblr! You can follow me at: [sapientia-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sapientia-art)


	2. I said: “You’re holding back”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heja, a new chapter for this story! Since the story is already written and I already translated everything, I planned to post one chapter every day, so you can expect the last chapter tomorrow! Please keep in mind that English is not my first language :)  
> Enjoy!

Carefully, Lily knocked on the door. On it, there was a small sigh that read: _Bridal Suite_. Little squeals sounded through the door and several seconds later James heard Mary’s voice through the door.  

“Who is there?” 

“Lily, I’ve brought James with me.”  
There was some mumbling in the room, but within seconds the door opened. Mary looked gorgeous. Her hair was done in the same way as Lily’s and her face was lightly accentuated by make-up. She was wearing a brown cocktail dress, but if the lighting was right, it had a gold look to it. James was a little surprised. 

“Wow,” he said and Lily and Mary laughed. James could not wait until Lily would wear her dress, because he knew for sure that it would be more beautiful on her. 

“And?” asked Alice. “How does he look?”  
James was even more surprised by Alice’s appearance. Just like Mary and Lily, she wasn’t wearing that much make-up. She was wearing a simple white wedding gown with some lace accents. All the attention was focused on Alice’s face. 

“He looks amazing,’ said Lily to Alice as she held her hands. “As handsome as they come in a suit, but yeah, which man wouldn’t look great in a suit?” Alice rolled her eyes. 

“Don’t you worry. I know you’ll always love your fiancé.”  
Alice giggled, but was pulled out of the moment by James. He was staring at her. 

“James,’ she squealed. “You’re here!” She carefully walked up to him and hugged him.  
James, again flabbergasted, hugged her back. 

“Wow,’ he repeated. “You look gorgeous, Alice.” 

“I told you so,’ said Mary. “Any offspring of yours would be the most desirable of all, it has to be!”  
Lily grinned and hugged her friend. 

“That would be everything?” said James with a wink. Alice smiled and nodded. 

“O wait,” she said. “How is your dad? Frank told me that he would feel sorry for him if he would miss the wedding.”  
James smiled gratefully. He could not have wished for any other friends, because they were all so caring and warm. 

“He isn’t feeling fit. His condition is stable, so he convinced my mother to come to the wedding. But his health is declining slowly.”  
Alice gave him a sad look. 

“I am very grateful that he is willing to come, but his condition doesn’t sound that good. I hope he can enjoy his day today.” 

“I am positive he will. But I must be getting back, I am doing a very poor job of being the best man.”  
The girls laughed.  


 

James walked back to the groom’s suite and knocked on the door. 

“Who there?” asked Sirius. 

“James.”  
The door was opened and they looked at him with much curiosity. James raised an eyebrow. 

“And?” Frank had an hint of impatience in his voice. “How did she look?” 

“Oh,” said James, now understanding the curious faces. “She looks amazing, Frank. Really gorgeous.”  
Frank took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He looked at his watch. 

“Can we start this ceremony already?”  


 

Fifteen minutes later there was soft knock on the door. 

“It’s me, Lily.” The door was opened and Lily entered. 

“Sirius and Remus, the first guests have arrived. Would you help welcoming them and getting them to the right places?”  
The gentlemen nodded and went on their way. 

“James and Frank, Alice asked me if you could come to her suite fifteen minutes before the ceremony. She would like to have a talk with you before it starts. To honour the tradition, you won’t see her, but you can talk to each other. Can you be at the bridal suite a quarter to eleven? We’re on a very tight schedule, so don’t be a minute later.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure we’ll be there,” said James. He knew Frank’s impatience was in his way to give Lily an actual answer. Lily smiled. 

“Thanks. O, I am so excited! This is going to be an amazing wedding!”  
She gave Frank a hug, who was chuckling nervously.  


 

Not much later and Frank and James found themselves in front of the bridal suite. Frank was turning his watch around his wrist and James wanted to give him every comfort he was capable of. But he also knew that Frank wouldn’t let go of his nerves until he saw Alice. 

“Are you there, James?” 

“Yes, with Frank.”  
A little squeal was heard from the room. 

“One moment please, Alice will hide herself behind the folding screen,” said Mary. The doors were opened not a minute later.  
Mary and Lily were standing in front of the dresser and both Alice’s and Frank’s parents were in front of the closet. James let his friend enter, who took another deep breath. Frank nodded shortly to both sides of the room and walked to the folding screen. James walked towards the parents and shook everyone’s hand. Both mothers were holding a handkerchief. 

“Alice?” Frank asked . He had a tremble in his voice. 

“Yes?” Alice’s voice was high. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yes, you?” 

“Never doubted it.”  
There was a silence. 

“Frank?”

“Yeah?” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Never been more sure about anything in my life.”  
Lily’s smile became broader and broader and Mary had her hands in front of her mouth. 

“Sweety?” Alice’s voice was very soft. 

“What’s up, ‘Lys?” 

“Could you,” Alice hestitated,” could you never endanger yourself? At least when I am not around?”  
Frank smiled and James saw the tears in the corners of his eyes. James looked around the room and saw that Mary bit her lip, Lily wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and the parents were very emotional. 

“Lys, I – I would give up everything to hold myself to that promise. The problem is that it’s not depending on me but someone else.” 

“I know,” said Alice with a trembling voice. 

“However, I hope that together we can make the world a better and safer place for our kids, our grandchildren even. That they never have to endure these awful times again.”  
James was fighting his own tears now. Mary, who was looking at Alice, walked to her friend and hugged her. You could hear little sobs from behind the folding screen. Lily stared into the distance whilst the tears rolled over her cheeks. James noticed that Frank was also tearing up.  
When James decided to walk to his friend, Fanny, Frank’s mother, walked to her son to hug him. James turned to Lily immediately and took hold of her hand. She was pulled out of her trance and embraced him. 

“That’s a promise I will hold you to.” Everyone laughed through their tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would love to hear your opinion on this story, so don't hesitate to leave a comment! 
> 
> I have a tumblr! You can follow me at: [sapientia-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sapientia-art)


	3. She said: “Shut up and dance with me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last chapter! I hope to post more Jily stories here on AO3, and those will be with a brand new concept, so no translations! ;-)  
> Enjoy!

“Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention please?” Lily was standing in the middle of the dancefloor, with the tip of her wand to her throat.  
James just dropped an awful joke and Sirius and Frank could hardly hold their drinks because of it. 

“I would like to invite the happy couple to the dancefloor for their first dance.”  
James and Sirius yelled immediately, which turned Frank’s head red. 

“Frank, Alice?” Alice giggled and pulled her husband towards the dancefloor. Lily pulled her wand from her throat and nodded to the band, who instantly played the song Alice and Frank chose for their first dance.  
Lily walked to Mary, Remus, Sirius and James. 

“Don’t they look wonderful together,” squealed Mary, who smiled at the newlyweds. 

“Amazing,” Lily sighed. 

“What was that?” asked Sirius. He looked at her with his eyes narrowed. 

“A sigh of relief. That was the last thing I had to do as master of ceremonies. And I am so eternally happy for them. That this happened, despite everything.”  
Sirius said nothing, smiled and opened his arms for a hug. Nothing was more welcoming, which is why Lily did not refuse. 

“Come,” said Sirius and pulled Lily on the dancefloor. She resisted a little, but then she relaxed and let Sirius lead her. 

“Mary?” said James and pulled out his arm. “As Best Man and Maid of Honour?” 

“O, yes, that’s sound fun!”  
She grabbed his arm with eager and they walked on the dancefloor. They weren’t the first to follow Alice and Frank onto the dancefloor.  


 

More than a few glasses of mead later and James walked through to doors, to get some air. But as he walked over the grass, he heard voices. 

“No, Mary, stop it!” He heard a familiar voice scream. Scared, James ran to the voices. 

“No! Don’t, your shoes-“  
The last bit was followed by a loud laugh and James stopped the running. He saw that Mary and Lily were on a platform that was built over the shore of a lake. Mary had taken off her shoes. Her feet were in the water. He found Lily giggling on the ground and he chuckled. 

“Having fun, are we?” 

“Wonderful” said Mary, whilst looking at the lake. Lily had risen to her feet again, but her cheeks were red. 

“JAMES! There you are, friend!” 

“Sirius, I only left for five minutes?” 

“Yes, but those were five minutes too ma- WATER! What a marvellous idea, Mary!”  
Sirius ran to the platform and kicked of his shoes. He rolled up the legs of his trousers and pulled off his socks. 

“Ah.” He relaxed with the fresh water around his feet.  
James rolled his eyes, but Lily held her hands in front of her mouth. She was giggling.  


 

James looked at Lily and Lily returned the stare. James thought about their last year together at Hogwarts. Lily had, after many complaints, decided that he was worth giving a chance, because Albus Dumbledore gave him the chance with being Head Boy.  
It just hadn’t worked out as he wanted. He and Lily grew closer every week, sure, but she saw him as a friend. It had hit him the hardest when she was asked by another for their Seventh Year Ball and told him she had said yes. James thought they would go together as Head Boy and Girl, but she had other ideas. He had planned it all, to ask her, but he was too late. He later found out that the ball would be on a full moon, so he could not be there either way.  


 

The staring contest was won by James, because the wind decided to give Lily the shivers. James put his jacket on her shoulder immediately. She smiled. 

“Thanks.” 

“We could go inside, if you want?” Lily nodded and they walked inside together. They sat on the nearest table. Lily gave James’ jacket back and he put it on the chair. 

“Do you know what I was thinking about just now?” asked Lily. James gave her a curious look. 

“The Seventh Year Ball.”  
James did not say a word, because he had neither been there, nor could he say where he had been. 

“I was looking for you that night. I couldn’t find you.” 

“You were looking for me? Why?” 

“I went looking for Sirius, Remus or Peter, but I couldn’t find them either.”  
James raised an eyebrow. 

“Why?”  
Lily looked down at the ground. 

“Gary was a bit obsessed with the idea of going out with me, I think. Lily Evans, marked by James Potter as his future girlfriend and you terrorized anyone who thought of going after me. At the beginning of the evening he made a move. I slapped him in the face, cursed him with a Bat-Bogey hex. I went to Mary, because she wasn’t having the best date either and we went looking for all of you. 

“We searched for two hours and decided that the ball wasn’t as fun as it seemed. We went to bed. But you woke me up in the morning when you arrived at the dorms. It looked like you had a very cosy night.”  
James did not say a word. “Cosy” was not the best description of the night, but it had been a fun night in the woods. It was the last full moon they had together on Hogwarts. Lily looked at Frank and Alice, who were gazing into each other’s eyes whilst slowly dancing. 

“I had hoped that I would have had one more dance that evening. With someone who actually liked me.”  
James smiled. 

“That can be arranged.”  
Lily gave him a confused look, but he pulled her to her feet. 

“Close your eyes.” Lily obeyed, but she was not convinced. 

“Do you know the decoration of the Great Hall during the ball?”  
Lily nodded. 

“Imagine I’m standing next to you, just before the dancefloor.”  
Lily’s mouth went into a smile. 

“My lady,” James said dutiful, as he kissed her hand. “Can I have this dance?”  
Lily giggled again and nodded.  
James escorted her onto the dancefloor and put his hand on her back, below her shoulder blade, as he held her other hand. Lily put her free hand on his chest. She smiled. 

“And?” 

“Ssshht,’ she said. “Dance with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment with your thoughts! 
> 
> I have a tumblr! You can follow me at: [sapientia-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sapientia-art)


End file.
